Un Zorro Entre Vampiros
by AioM
Summary: Naruto quien queda al borde de la muerte y creyendo que este sera su final, pero los Biju tienen otras cosas en mente antes que dejarlo morir, estos lo curan y lo envían a otra dimención diferente en donde la hermosa Alice Cullen esta esperándolo después de ver su llegada en una visión, ahora con una nueva familia y un nuevo amor, buscara proteger a los que ama.
1. Prologo

**De nuevo mis amigos estoy de regreso, después de que mi computadora se descompuso y perdí toda mi información, tuve que volver a pasar los capítulos de todos mis escritos U.U, ni hablar pero lo importante que ya estoy aquí, y con ello les traigo esta nueva historia que es un Crossover entre Naruto y Crepúsculo, y como todo puedo decir que esta historia está basada en una que leí aquí en fanfiction llamada Higure, aunque la que leí esta en inglés, esta historia va siendo como una adaptación de esa historia, aunque claro con varias observaciones que pueden apreciarse, no tengo la intención de copear Higure, pero los primero tres capítulos serán basadas en esa historia.**

**Espero y que a los fans de Naruto o Crepúsculo no les moleste la mescla entre ambas, y si les moleste pues les doy una humilde disculpa, pero pues a mí me pareció interesante hacerlo, y para los que les guste la historia pues muchas gracias por leerla y espero sus comentarios y criticas de ella, para que yo pueda mejorarla.**

**Y como siempre tengo que decir, no soy dueño de Naruto o Crepúsculo, por lo que hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo lo hago para que los leyente se entretengan y se diviertan con ella.**

* * *

_**PROLOGO –CAP-00-**_

Naruto cuando imaginaba cómo el final de la guerra se vería como nunca penso que iba a estar con el muriendo durante la batalla final con Madara. A pesar que con la ayuda de Sasuke, y Naruto teniendo el chakra de Kurama y de los demás Biju, han sido capaces de derrotar al Uchiha, poniendo fin a Madara y el ojo del plan de luna que Tobi había iniciado, y proteger al mundo de una vida de esclavitud en sus manos. Durante la mayor parte de la batalla de Madara fue superior a ambos hasta llegar al punto que casi murieran, pero cuando todo parecía perdido, el viejo Rikudou Sennin apareció frente los adolescentes, y les dijo que Naruto era la rencarnación de su hijo menor, mientras que Sasuke era del mayor, el hablo sobre sus vidas y como lucharon entre sí, pero ahora ese ciclo entre hermanos había sido roto, ahora los hermanos luchaban juntos en contra Madara, quien por ambición de poder iba a destruir el mundo como lo conocíamos.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, Sasuke y Naruto trataron de conseguir la ventaja sobre la Madara, utilizando el Rasengan y el Chidori, con ello fusionándolos para dar el golpe final. A pesar de lograrlo, Madara perforo el pecho del rubio en su corazón con su bastón, poco a poco las imágenes de su pasado fueron dando lugar en su mente, hasta llegar a este preciso momento. Pero la siguiente imagen consterno al rubio, dado que era una imagen de una hermosa mujer, con el pelo negro y corto, de puntas que apuntaban en todas direcciones y brillantes ojos dorados, con la sonrisa más hermosa, y el habría jurado que oyó animarlo con la voz más hermosa que jamás había escuchado. La imagen se desvaneció de la vista, solo estaba Sasuke y el, con nuestros Jutsu fusionados perforando el corazón de Madara. Sasuke me observo con los ojos en shock mientras me recostaba en el suelo y en un intento inútil de detener la hemorragia, mientras tanto el antiguo Uchiha murió en el acto, Naruto en cambio era capaz de aferrarse a chakra persistente de Kurama, pero yo sabía que esto era el final, no había manera que el chakra de Kurama podía salvarme esta vez.

"Bueno... Parece que este es el fin" Naruto dijo a Sasuke mientras esperaba a que el Shinigami que tomara su alma.

"No Idiota, aun no es el fin, todavía falta luchar por el título de Hokage Naruto" Expreso con enojo en su voz el ultimo Uchiha.

El rubio dirigio su mirada hacia su viejo amigo y sonrio "Cuídalos, cuida todos y se un buen Hokage" Su voz se fue apagando mientras terminaba su frase y lentamente su ojos quedando en la penumbra *Al parecer este es mi final* pensó

**"No, si tenemos algo que decir al respecto"** Se escucharon las voces de los nueve Biju que hablan en mi cabeza.

**PASAJE MENTAL**

Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos, no se encontré frente de la jaula de Kurama, sino en un círculo rodeado de todos los nueve Biju.

**"Este no es el final de Naruto, no si tenemos algo que decir al respecto"** Expreso Kurama.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Tengo un agujero del tamaño de un limon en mi pecho, junto con mi corazón destrozado y sé que tu no tienes el Chakra para salvarme y aunque lo tuvieras no puede rehacer un corazón" Naruto grito mientras señalaba el lugar del golpe impactado por el bastón.

**"Ahí es donde entramos nosotros, Uzumaki"** Dijo Shikaku.

**"Usted ha hecho todo por nosotros, así que va a devolver el favor"** Dijo el Nibi Matatabi.

**"Nosotros vamos a utilizar la mitad de nuestro Chakra juntos para fusionar a usted y Kurama"** Dijo Isobu el Sanbi.

**"Esto no sólo va a sanar sus heridas, pero te transformará en un Kitsune inmortal"** Dijo Son Goku el Yonbi.

**"Pero eso provocara que seas enviado a un universo alternativo, donde hay más de su especie, esto tomara un parte de nuestro chakra, mientras que el restante se unirá a ti"** Dijo Kokou el Gobi.

**"Una vez en ese universo que nunca será capaz de volver aquí"** El Rokubi Saiken expreso.

**"Pero usted será capaz de encontrar la verdadera felicidad, la felicidad que se merece"** Dijo Chomei la Nanabi.

**"Usted puede pensar lo que estamos haciendo es injusto para usted, pero usted debe entender"** Gyuki dijo el Hachibi.

**"Con nosotros fusionados juntos, nos aseguraremos de que nadie puede tratar de revivir el Jubi y nos asegurará que la visión del anciano Rikudou de la paz puede finalmente convertirse en realidad"** Kurama dijo.

"Espera, ¿Que ustedes están bien con esto? Les prometí libertad a todos" dijo al Zorro gigante.

**"Eso pudo haber sido bastante divertido, pero aun los humanos querrán utilizar nuestro poder para cometer atrocidades. Pero cuando te veo a ti, veo la paz, veo la luz, y más importante, miro el espíritu del hombre viejo Rikudou. Es por eso que le pedí a los otros ayudan. Finalmente usted será capaz de encontrar la felicidad en un mundo en el que nadie sabe de Biju y Jinchuriki"** Kurama dijo solemnemente.

"Pero ¿qué pasa con mis padres? Si me convertí en un Kitsune inmortal que ¿cómo voy a verlos de nuevo?" Naruto pregunto, preocupado por nunca reunirse con sus padres.

**"Lo siento Naruto, pero incluso si lo hizo cruzar al otro lado, la única manera de ver alguno de sus padres es si usted permite el Shinigami para comer su alma"** Dijo Shikaku.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Pregunto consternado.

**"Cuando tu padre me selló me dividio mi Chakra por la mitad, una mitad se selló en el Shinigami y la otra mitad en ti. Para ello tenía que renunciar a una sola alma en pago a los Shinigamis. Además, su madre dio a su alma después de que ella ayudó a que me derrotaran, para que pudiera estar con su padre. Lo siento Naruto, pero las almas de sus padres se pierden al estómago del Shinigami"**. Kurama dijo.

"No... Mis padres... se han ido" Expreso el rubio y era probable ir a punto de histérica, pero antes que eso sucediera Kurama golpeó al rubio en la cabeza con una de sus colas.

**"El hecho de que sus padres se han ido, no significa que no puedes vivir como su hijo."** Kurama dijo.

Durante un tiempo, Naruto estaba tranquilo mientras pensaba en lo que el zorro gigante había dicho.

"Su derecho, yo soy el hijo Minato Namikaze el Konoha No Kiiroi Senko y Kushina Uzumaki el Akai Chisio No Habanero, soy Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, el Konoha No Orenjii Hokage, Dattebayo!" Exclamo con determinación en los ojos. "Muy bien vamos a hacer esto." Una vez dicho, todos los Biju asintieron antes de mudarse para rodear Kurama y Naruto.

**"Ahora, una vez que empecemos usted se sentirá como si su cuerpo y la mente están siendo despedazados, estará en dolor si usted va a hacer una nueva vida en el nuevo mundo"** Gyuki dijo.

**"Y no se preocupe por si su compañera valla a morir, a donde vas ese mundo tiene muchas criaturas que son capaces de vivir durante cientos y miles de años sin envejecer"** Dijo Matatabi.

**"Ahora vamos a empezar antes de que el niño está se valla mucho más allá de la salvación"** Son Goku dijo antes de que todos comenzaron a correr a través de una serie de sellos de la mano antes de que se estrelló la cola en el suelo creando dos matrices de sellado superpuestas.

"**ESTILO BIJU: JUTSU FUSION BIJU "** Shikaku, Isobu, Kokou y Chomei gritaron.

"**ESTILO BIJU: JUTSU TELETRANSPORTE BIJU "** Matatabi, Son Goku, Saiken y Gyuki gritaron antes de que ambos sellos comenzaron a brillar y comenzó el dolor, no sólo Naruto sino también para Kurama. Dado que tanto el zorro y el empezaron a rugir de dolor, sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar una luz tenue antes si comenzó a crecer en intensidad a medida que el dolor comenzó a intensificarse. Eventualmente la luz y el dolor era tan intenso ambos se vieron obligados a cerrar los ojos, mientras sentían que sus cuerpos comenzaron a romperse y fundirse entre si.

**En lo profundo de los bosques en las afueras de Forks, Washington**

La próxima vez que Naruto era capaz de abrir sus ojos y después de que el dolor y la luz había desaparecido, se encontró fuera de su pasaje mental, el estada adentrado en un bosque de lo que parecían árboles de pino, y se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. Allí de pie no más de diez metros de el, era la mujer que había visto y oído animarle, antes de que Madara hundiera su bastón a través de mi corazón. Ella se situó en alrededor de 1.50 metros de estatura, lleva lo que sólo podía describirse como ropas civiles altamente costosos. Cuando ella comenzó a caminar hacia el rubio, se dio cuenta que ella parecía moverse con más gracia que cualquiera de las Kunoichi que el conocía, y por alguna razón su rostro parecía brillar en la luz de la luna tenue.

_"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, estoy feliz de verte, me has hecho esperar el tiempo suficiente. Soy Alice Cullen_" Ella hablo con la misma voz melodiosa que había oído antes y en perfecto japonés. Desafortunadamente, antes de que pudiera responder el rubio, el agotamiento de la batalla para derrotar a Madara, la fusión con Kurama, y el hecho de que esta mujer, Alice sabía su nombre fue finalmente demasiado para el shinobi, y su mente pudiera manejar y empezó a colapsar en los brazos de Alice, para finalmente perder el conocimiento.

**Hogar Cullen, Madrugada**

"... Y allí, haya terminado." Exclamo una hermosa mujer, mientras ella ponía los últimos retoques finales sobre el cuarto que pronto sería ocupado por el Kitsune rubio de sus visiones. La habitación había sido previamente una habitación que habíamos estado utilizando para el almacenamiento durante unos años y ella había estado usando sus vacaciones de invierno para mover todo, desde la habitación a una unidad de almacenamiento que Carlisle había comprado. Una vez que todo se movía, la chica empezó remodelado toda la habitación con la esperanza de que Naruto el Kitsune se sintiera como en casa. Sus hermanos Edward, Jasper y Emmett le ayudaron a quitar la pared en el lado norte y ahora era un balcón que fue añadido junto con algunos paneles de vidrio y una con una puerta corredera de cristal. Ella había repintado la habitación un oscuro Naranja quemado, mientras que la pared sur se alineo con una gran estantería que Carlisle y Esme le ayudaron a llenar con los libros, y Edward ayudo en llenar con CD después de haber instalado un sistema de sonido envolvente en las paredes. A pesar de saber que a Naruto no sabría si le gustaran, pero nunca se sabría hasta que él estuviera aquí. En la pared oriental un escritorio antiguo se situaba cerca de los libros que Jasper había donado y a su lado se encontraba una cama grande Rosalie había escogido.

Con un suspiro ella paso la mano por el edredón Naranja, que acababa de poner en la cama. En el centro del edredón era el mismo símbolo que ha visto muchas veces en la cinta craneal que Naruto llevaba en sus visiones. En sus visiones, desde que lo vio por primera vez al rubio, ha habido una cosa que no podía entender. Cada vez que tenía una visión de él y de ella, veía un hilo rojo que los unía por sus meñiques. Después de haberse unido a los Cullen junto Jasper, Edward también había visto el hilo rojo gracias a su telepatía y él estaba tan confundido como ella. Edward le había sugerido a ella para hablar con Carlisle sobre ello, ya que fue él era muy sabio. Carlisle le había dicho que el hilo rojo en realidad podría ser el hilo rojo del destino, el mismo hilo que se dice que unen a dos personas como almas gemelas, no importa la distancia, el tiempo, o en este caso la dimensión.

*Sólo espero que Naruto se acepta de mí... Me refiero a nosotros_* _La chica pensaba y podría jurar que sentido sus mejillas se calientan a pesar que ellos los vampiros estar muerto. Sin nada más que hacer en la habitación, ella salio de la habitación de Naruto y camino a través de la gran casa que Carlisle había comprado hace años en Forks, Washington. Finalmente llego a la sala para encontrar a su madre adoptiva Esme, relajándose mientras leía el de los muchos libros de la Biblioteca personal Carlisle.

"Buenos días Alice, querida" Esme dijo mientras se sentaba a su libro.

"Buenos dias Esme, ¿Los otros ya fueron caza?" Alice pregunto.

"No, Carlisle recibió una llamada de emergencia esta mañana y dijo a Edward y Jasper que siguieran sin él" Esme dijo tranquilamente.

"¿Emmett y Rosalie no regresaron de sus vacaciones en Francia?" Ella pregunto confundido en cuanto a por qué no había tenido una visión de ellos en elección de quedarse en Francia.

"No, me imagino que Rosalie hizo una decisión dividida para alojarse en París por una noche extra" Comento Esme a Alice.

*Ah, eso lo explica todo; una decisión dividida es una de las pocas maneras de conseguir alrededor de mis visiones* Pensó mientras su hermoso rostro frunció en ceño "Apuesto a que ella hizo eso sólo para evitar tener que encontrarse con Naruto esta noche." Murmuro, pero gracias a la mejora del vampiro audiencia Esme me escuché a un lanzado una pequeña risa.

"Alice, ¿de verdad cree que su hermana iba a hacer eso cuando ella sabe lo importante que Kitsune va a ser para usted?" Preguntó Esme.

"Sí, lo creo. Rosalie me dijo a sí misma que ella no está segura de cómo reaccionaría o como los demás reaccionarán a él, porque ninguno de nosotros habíamos visto alguna vez un Kitsune. Ella cree que vamos a reaccionar con Naruto al igual que lo hicimos con los lobos de aquí " Dijo mientras que Esme se levantó y puso una mano en el hombro de Alice.

"Ella tiene razón en que no sabemos cómo vamos a reaccionar, pero tenemos mucha confianza en su juicio y visiones que Naruto se convertirá en un nuevo miembro querido de nuestra familia." Esme dijo con una sonrisa.

"Gracias Esme." Dijo mientras la abrazaba, que igualmente le regresó el acto de afecto "Esme ¿crees que me podría llevar a la oficina de Carlisle? Me gustaría ir a la caza antes de conocer a Naruto esta noche" Pregunto después de romper el abrazo.

"Por supuesto, tengo que reponer la casa con un poco de comida, ya que tu Kitsune todavía tienen que comer." Esme dijo antes de que se dirigieran al gran garaje donde decidimos ubicar los automóviles de Edwards Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. Después de un rápido viaje de tres minutos en el exterior de Forks, lejos del público y a gran velocidad llegaron al Hospital de Forks. Después de decirse sus adioses y un recordatorio de que la visión le dijo que Naruto ama el Ramen, Esme se alejó hacia la tienda de comestibles local, mientras la hermosa chica hiso su camino a través del hospital y hacia la oficina de Carlisle, que estaba en la planta superior. Llamo a su puerta, espero hasta que oyó decir Carlisle entrar antes de que abriera la puerta.

"Oh Alice, yo estaba realmente a punto de llamarte." Carlisle comento mientras continuaba escribiendo en una carpeta en su mazo.

"Bueno, es una buena cosa que tenía Esme pudiera traer aquí " Dijo con una risita.

"Si bueno, lo siento por no decirte, pero yo sabía que estaba ocupado con la habitación de Naruto." Dijo Carlisle.

"Entiendo, yo estaba dando los toques finales a su cuarto." Hablo Alice con una tierna sonrisa.

"Bueno, que todo está preparado para su llegada esta noche." Carlisle dijo mientras terminaba con la carpeta que tenía en frente.

"Casi, Esme está en camino de conseguir algo de comida para Naruto, y yo estaba pensando en unirse a usted para la caza antes de que Naruto llega esta noche" Le dijo tranquilamente.

"Buena idea, nosotros no queremos asustar a su compañero del alma por tener hambre cuando nos encontremos con él" Carlisle dijo bromeando. Al parecer hacerme bromas de ello, parecía ser pasatiempo favorito de Carlisle desde que le dijo sobre el hilo rojo del destino, sobre todo cuando estaban solos los dos.

"También creo que sería mejor si estuviera cerca por si acaso Naruto no está completamente curado después de su batalla" Comento mientras hacia una mueca de su visión.

"Creí que había dicho que su visión le mostró que Naruto parecía estar perfectamente bien cuando la Luz apareció y se desvaneció" Carlisle preguntó mientras se levantaba de su silla.

"Lo hizo, pero no sabemos qué tipo de daño que recibió del ataque en su corazón considerando que casi lo mató" Dijo recordando la imagen del rubio en el suelo con sangre saliendo de su pecho y boca y a su lado el chico de cabello negro con el cabello peinado de trasero de pato quien había ayudado a luchar con el hombre los ojos anillados.

"Puede que tengas razón. Tal vez sería una buena idea para mí estar allí esta noche" Carlisle dijo antes de colgar su chaqueta de laboratorio y empezaran a caminar por el hospital teniendo una pequeña charla, sobre todo acerca de las nuevas incorporaciones a la habitación de Naruto finalmente lo se encontraron con el Mercedes S55 AMG de Carlisle.

Después de un viaje rápido fuera de la ciudad a velocidad normal Carlisle empezó a coger velocidad en su conducción normal a alta velocidad. Finalmente, después de un viaje de cinco minutos llegaron a un zona del bosque que estaba cerca de donde ella había visto Naruto aparece en su visión. Aparco du auto cercano del Jeep Rubicon de Emmett que Edward y Jasper habían tomado prestado esta mañana para ir a cazar, comenzaron a caminar en el bosque lejos de miradas indiscretas antes de separarse y funcionando a una velocidad inhumana en la caza. Con la llegada de Naruto esta noche ella había elegido a la caza de un ciervo, de esa manera ella lucharía poco antes de que la cierva muriera y ella quería estar presentable para cuando Naruto llegó de su dimensión. Una vez que tuvo su cierva capturado, asesinado, y sin derramamiento de sangre, después que termino procedió a disponer de su cuerpo cuando una luz brillante estalló en todo el cielo nocturno. Al darse cuenta de que si caza había llevado más tiempo de lo esperado dejo el ciervo muerto donde estaba y corrió hacia donde se originó la luz. Cuando llego a la zona, vio al hombre de mis visiones, por primera vez. El chico se levantó dejando ver una altura de 1.65 metros de estatura, sólo 5 centímetros más corta que Esme, que llevaba puesto un chándal de color naranja y negro que se encontraba roto como si hubiera pasado un el infierno, aunque claro que lo paso, pero el daño que más curiosidad le causo a Alice fue el pequeño agujero en el pecho del tamaño de un limón, donde se suponía que el hombre lo había atravesado con su bastón hasta destrozar su corazón, también vio que traía puesto sandalias negras y un pañuelo negro largo con un banda de metal en su frente, que tenía un símbolo que parecía una hoja de grabado en ella. Su piel se encontraba ligeramente bronceada, los ojos azul cerúleo profundas que podía sentir que la observaba su alma, su cabello era rubio con mescla en las puntas de color anaranjado rojizo y tres marcas de bigotes en cada uno de sus mejillas, pero dos de los rasgos más sorprendentes acerca de él fueron las dos orejas de zorro anaranjadas sobre la parte superior de su cabeza, y nueve esponjosas colas color naranja rojizo con negro en la punta que parecían fluir detrás de él.

_"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, estoy feliz de verte, me has hecho esperar el tiempo suficiente. Soy Alice Cullen."_ Ella dijo en japonés mostrando una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia él. Sin embargo, lo que sucedió después ni siquiera ella podría haberlo previsto. En lugar de dar una respuesta verbal vio sus ojos vidriosos antes de que él se empezó a desplomar hacia adelante, sólo podía adivinar era agotamiento después de lo que había sucedido con él. Alice rápidamente corrió hacia adelante, lo que permitió a Naruto a caer en mis brazos, en lugar de impactar en contra el suelo. "Su cuerpo está caliente, más caliente y desafiante que un ser humano, yo podría acostumbrarme a ello* pensó mientras se esforzaba por mantener Naruto debido que en su cara sus oídos de zorro estaban haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz.

"Considerando sus orejas y sus colas he de suponer que el es el Kitsune de sus visiones, si no fuera así no lo estuvieran tan tiernamente abrazándolo ¿Verdad?" Escucho a Carlisle decir detrás de ella, causando curiosamente sus mejillas sonrojar algo entraño entre los vampiros, mientras él y otros dos, Edward y Jasper por el olor, reían un poco por la reacción de su hermana, el trio empezó a caminar detrás de Naruto y de Alice.

"Sí, se trata de Naruto." Dijo Alice recomponiendo su compostura, mientras Edward pasó de los brazos de Naruto sobre sus hombros. Jasper pronto ayudó a Edward cuando vio ninguna reacción negativa de su hermano, y ya que sólo se alimentaron hace algunas horas, había pocas probabilidades de que lo atacaran.

"Pues no parece haber signos inmediatos de daños a él, pero no voy a ser capaz de decir cualquier cosa hasta que está despierto." Carlisle dijo después de dar a Naruto una comprobación rápida.

"Creo que sería una buena idea mover Naruto antes de que los guardabosques y se reúnen para investigar esa luz donde su novio apareció de pronto" Jasper dijo en un raro intento de humor. En lugar que Alice dar una respuesta verbal, sólo miro hacia el nuevo vampiro, haciendo que Edward y Carlisle dieran unas pequeñas risitas.

"Muy bien, Jasper, Edward si ustedes dos no les importa cuidar Naruto le pondremos en mi coche para poder llevarlo a casa." Carlisle dijo que antes de empezar a hacer una caminata larga de nuevo a su coche, seguido de Edward, Jasper y Naruto mientras que Alice cerraba la caminata. Se encontraban en camino su casa.

Mientras tanto la chica observaba a Naruto detenidamente *Espero que Naruto pueda llamar nuestra casa su hogar* pensó Alice.

* * *

**NOTAS AUTOR**

**1\. Como pudieron ver esta es una historia entre Crepúsculo y Naruto donde el romance tendrá entre Alice&amp;Naruto.**

**2\. Yo no pienso dejar a Jasper sin una pareja, ya más adelante tendrá una y si será una Kitsune igual que Naruto.**

**3\. Se preguntaran cuando llegara la nueva Kitsune pues será dentro de cuatro capítulos más, algo que no agradara a Alice, ya podrán imaginarse porque.**

**4\. La publicación de esta historia será irregular por lo que no se sabrá si abra otro capítulo dentro de este mes o si abra más por lo que espero paciencia.**

**5\. Y por último queda destacar las gracias por leer mis historias y espero que esta sea de su gran agrado.**


	2. Capitulo 01

**De nuevo mis amigos estoy de regreso, después bastante tiempo, eso de los exámenes y trabajos finales me traían locos, además que mi computadora no me ayudaba en nada, pero lo importante que ya estoy aquí, y con ello les traigo esta nuevo capítulo del Crossover entre Naruto y Crepúsculo, y todo lo que puedo decir que esta historia está basada en una que leí aquí en fanfiction llamada Higure, aunque esta en inglés, esta historia va siendo como una adaptación y continuación de esa historia, aunque claro con varias cosas han sido cambiadas como se pueden apreciar, no tengo la intención de copear Higure, pero los primero tres capítulos serán basadas en esa historia.**

**Espero y que a los fans de Naruto o Crepúsculo no les moleste la mescla entre ambas, y si les moleste pues les doy una humilde disculpa, pero pues a mí me pareció interesante hacerlo, y para los que les guste la historia pues muchas gracias por leerla y espero sus comentarios y criticas de ella, para que yo pueda mejorarla.**

**Y como siempre tengo que decir, no soy dueño de Naruto o Crepúsculo, por lo que hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo lo hago para que los leyente se entretengan y se diviertan con ella.**

*Ya veo* Pensamiento.

"Ya veo" Hablando.

"**Ya veo" Voz demoniaca e invocaciones**

***Ya veo* Pensamiento Invocaciones.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 01.- MI NUEVA FAMILIA.**

Despertar en una extraña habitación desconocida, y no tener absolutamente ni idea de cómo llegó allí nunca es una buena cosa ese era el pensamiento de cierto rubio con tres marcas de bigotes en cada lado del rostro. Naruto actuando por instinto, salto de la cama en la que estaba y tratar de llegar a un Kunai, sólo para saber que alguien le había quitado la funda con kunai, y al igual que le quitaron su ropa y lo vistieron a gris chándal y una camiseta de color negro con franjas color naranja neo, al menos utilizaron el anaranjado en su ropa, QUE el color naranja es el mejor color del mundo.

*¿Qué diablos está pasando? Kurama que fue lo que pasó. ¿Kurama? Qué diablos pasa bola de pelos porque no respondes* Pensó mientras trataba de ponerse en contacto con el zorro en su interior.

"Bien ahora, no hay necesidad de ninguna hostilidad Naruto." El rubio escuchó una voz. Girando hacia la voz, vio a un hombre que parecía estar en sus primeros años veinte, con el color cabello rubio, contextura mediana, una impecable piel pálida, ojos de color oro con sombras púrpura bajo sus ojos, como si no hubiera dormido durante varios días.

"¿Quién demonios es usted? ¿Dónde diablos soy yo, y cómo diablos sabes mi nombre!" Grito el rubio aún más agitado y confundido por la situación *Como es posible entenderle si son diferentes nuestros idiomas*.

*Eso si no me lo esperaba, Alice nos había dicho que ellos hablaban otro idioma, entonces como puede hablar y entender Ingles* El hombre solo sonrió queriendo tranquilizar al chico, pero solo lo puso más nervioso al mostrarle sus dos largos caninos "Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, y que actualmente se encuentran en mi casa, y yo sé su nombre porque mi familia ha estado esperando su llegada." El hombre ahora llamado Carlisle expreso tranquilamente.

*Espera un momento* Pensó el Rubio "¿Qué quiere decir que has estado esperando? ¿Cómo podría haber sabido que iba a venir a esta dimensión?" Pregunto Naruto con el rostro confundido.

"Antes de que conteste usted debe entender lo que yo y mi familia somos." Carlisle dijo que me confundiéndolo aún más de lo que estaba.

*Maldición ahora tengo demasiadas preguntas en mente ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?* Volvió a pensar el chico mientras un olor extraño entró en su nariz.

"Veras al principio mi familia y yo alguna vez fuimos humanos, pero hubo un momento donde nuestra viva llego a su fin y gracias a diversas circunstancias no llegamos a morir completamente, en pocas palabras nos transformamos en otro tipo de criatura, somos lo que podríamos llamar Vampiros".

"¡VAMPIROS!, ¡Al igual que en los no muertos chupadores de sangre que se debilitan por el ajo, la luz del sol, y duermen en ataúdes!" Grito Naruto mientras cubría su cuello con las manos.

"En realidad solo algunas partes son verdad. Nosotros si bebemos sangre, y se nos podría ser considerado no muertos, pero no somos afectados por el ajo o la luz del sol, y definitivamente no dormimos en ataúdes, de hecho, nosotros los vampiros no podemos dormir en absoluto. Me sorprende saber que usted conoce acerca de nuestra especie, aun siendo de una dimensión diferente a la nuestra". Dijo Carlisle con un toque de curiosidad.

"Tenemos libros de terror, ya sabes esas cosas que se supone deben ser ficción, no soy tan ignorante." Murmuro el rubio mientras miraba al hombre.

"Oh, yo no quise ofenderte de ninguna manera." Dijo levantando sus manos a la defensiva. "De todos modos usted no tiene ninguna necesidad de preocuparse de nada de mi familia que pensar como su próxima comida. Durante los últimos siglos, he perfeccionado una forma alternativa de alimentación. En lugar de alimentarse de los seres humanos, como la mayoría de los vampiros, mi familia practica una forma de dieta vegetariana por beber la sangre de los animales de los bosques cercanos. Esto nos permite mantener una vida relativamente normal entre los humanos hasta que tengamos que mover". Dijo Carlisle.

"Así que usted bebe la sangre animal, no de humanos... ¿Esperar siglos? ¿Cuántos años exactamente tienes?" Le pregunto Naruto mientras me quitaba las manos de su cuello.

"Creo que alrededor de 364 años de edad... tal vez mas tal vez menos" Dijo tratando de recordar algo.

"¡364! ¡Pero te ves como si sólo el 23!" Gritó el Shinobi en shock.

"Sí, es uno de los muchos efectos secundarios del veneno que nos cambió. Junto con el aumento de nuestras capacidades naturales, el veneno que nos impide dormir o el envejecimiento, y da a muchos de nuestros poderes especiales únicos" Dijo Carlisle.

"¿Poderes especiales? ¿Igual como la que permite que sepas que yo llegaba en esta dimensión?" Pregunto el rubio ahora más interesado en el tema.

"Sí, mi hija Alice está dotado con la capacidad de recibir información a través del uso de mecanismos distintos de los cinco sentidos" Comento el vampiro dejando a un rubio con su cerebro quemado.

"¿Eh?" Fue la respuesta más lógica que pudo procesar el joven kitsune

Carlisle al ver el rostro de confusión explico "Ella es capaz de ver el futuro"

*Oh… espera ¿eso quiere decir que tiene la misma capacidad que Shion?* Pensó Naruto mientras procesaba la nueva información.

"Es debido a Alice que me gustaría ofrecerle un lugar en nuestra familia." Dijo Carlisle mirando al rubio tranquilamente.

"¿Q… Qué?" Balbuceo tomándolo completamente por sorpresa.

"Queremos que te conviertas en un miembro de nuestra familia".

Los ojos del rubio parpadearos y su boca hacia como un pez "Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se lo ofrecen a mí?, a un completo desconocido un lugar en su familia?" Le pregunto. Naruto sabía qué hace dos años, el habría saltado a la oportunidad de tener una familia, pero el aprendió a vivir por su cuenta y a sobrevivir.

"Porque todos nosotros hemos conocido el mismo sentimiento que tu tuviste. Todos hemos sentido la soledad al igual que tú, pero todo cambió cuando nos encontramos el uno al otro y nos convertimos en una familia. Además tiene a donde ir, y dado que eres de una diferente dimensión, el mundo es diferente del lugar que vienes. Sería mejor si tuvieras a alguien que pudiera ayudarte a adaptarse a la vida de este mundo". Dijo Carlisle.

El shinobi sabía que él estaba en lo cierto; Dudo que me sobrevivir tres días por mi cuenta en este nuevo lugar sin que me empezaran a cazar o algo parecido.

"Yo… veo tu punto, pero ¿dónde iba yo a quedar?" Le preguntó el rubio.

"Donde más que aquí. Alice pasó todo el invierno en el rediseño de la habitación con la esperanza de que a usted le gusta y quedarse aquí con nosotros".

Cuando dijo Carlisle que ella hizo todo esto para que él se quedara sus ojos se abrieron, con un suspiro, el joven oji azul pasó una mano por el pelo, sólo para detenerse cuando sintió algo suave y difusa en la parte superior de su cabeza. Después de buscar un espejo de cuerpo entero de una de las dos puertas de la habitación, se apresuró a mirar lo que la fusión con Kurama había hecho a él. En la parte superior de su cabeza había dos orejas de zorro anaranjado rojizo que parecía estar en contraste con el pelo rubio con punta roja en los extremos. Sus aun ojos azules pero con rendijas, las marcas de bigotes en mis mejillas eran más pronunciados, los dientes ganaron lo que parecían colmillos afilados, y detrás de el, vio a nueve colas de zorro naranja y negro. *Genial convertirse en un Kitsune me hizo quedar como un monstruo* pensó el rubio.

"Ah veo que has notado los cambios en su apariencia. Parece que su fusión con su demonio interior ha cambiado mucho. Me he tomado la libertad de entrar en contacto con un viejo amigo que es un Kitsune para ayudarle a controlar su nuevo poderes". Carlisle dijo hablando por detrás de el.

"¿Así que hay un Kitsune en esta dimensión?" Le preguntó volviéndose hacia él.

"Sí, pero, lamentablemente, solos unos cuantos sobreviven. Ellos, junto con hombres lobo, casi fueron exterminados por los Volturi, quienes trataron de destruir a todos ellos." Dijo Carlisle con tristeza en su voz.

"¿Los Volturi? ¿Quiénes son?" Le preguntó intentando sacar toda la información necesaria en caso que tengas que luchar en contra de ellos.

"Piensa en ellos como antiguos vampiros que hacen de nuestra realeza. Usted no tiene que preocuparse por ellos, por lo general no nos molestan ahora, ¿Por qué no te vistes con la ropa Alice estableció para ti, y nos acompañas a la terraza y puedas conocer al resto de la familia?" Dijo Carlisle antes de salir por la otra puerta de la habitación, dejando al rubio tener un poco de intimidad.

Al pasar a la cubierta, encontró la ropa que Carlisle me había dicho; un pantalón negro, una camiseta azul, una chaqueta de color negro con forros de color naranja, un par calcetines negros, zapatos negros, y mi diadema. Como se estaba vistiendo me dio cuenta de que su sello que mantiene a Kurama se había ido, y así también como su presencia de su paisaje mental. Donde quiera que la antigua bola de pelo estuviera, esperaba era feliz. Caminando a través de la puerta Carlisle había dejado se encontró al hombre que lo esperaba apoyado en una barandilla. Fue entonces cuando me dio cuenta de que habíamos estado en el segundo piso de una de las casas de fantasía que nunca había visto. El interior por sí solo podría poner la torre del Hokage a la vergüenza.

"Wow" dijo el shinobi asombrado.

El antiguo vampiro soltó una leve risa "Veo que le gusta la casa. Gracias al don de Alice, y mi trabajo como médico de nuestra familia es capaz de comprar algunas de las mejores cosas creadas por los seres humanos." Dijo Carlisle.

"Nunca he visto nada parecido, ni siquiera el clan Hyuuga tenía algo como esto, y que eran considerado una de las familias más poderosas después de la Senju" Expreso con asombro.

"¿Bueno vamos a bajar las escaleras?" Dijo Carlisle.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, empezó a seguir a Carlisle, observando la casa, memorizando cada bit de información, todo lo que podía antes de que caminar por las escaleras a una gran sala donde otras seis personas se sentaron en las diferentes sillas y sofás del lugar. "Querida familia, como usted ya sabe que el es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, nuestro invitado y nuevo miembro de nuestra familia. Naruto me gustaría que conozcas a mi familia." Dijo Carlisle mientas que una mujer de unos veinticinco años, con el pelo de color caramelo, una cara en forma de corazón, una figura esbelta, y los mismos ojos de oro, piel de mármol, y las sombras púrpuras bajo sus ojos se acercó a el.

"Hola Naruto, ¿Tienes hambre?" Ella le preguntó.

"Naruto, deja presentarte a mi esposa Esme." Dijo Carlisle.

"Muchas gracias por permitir que me convierta en un miembro de su familia Esme." Dijo con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Lo que mucha gente no conocía de Naruto es que el sabía cómo ser cortés, el rubio sólo actúo molesto para hacer enojar a la gente.

"No hay necesidad de darme las gracias, estamos contentos de que accedió a quedarse con nosotros. Ahora, ¿Hay algo que puedo conseguir hacer para que usted coma?, me imagino que debe estar muriendo de hambre." Dijo Esme, y antes de que pudiera contestarle, su estómago se decidió a hablar por el.

"Supongo que tengo un poco de hambre. ¿Por casualidad tiene ramen?" Le preguntó mientras sostenía su estómago.

Con una sonrisa Esme se dirigió hacia donde Naruto cree que es la cocina, donde Carlisle lo llevó hacia dos jóvenes. Uno tenía el pelo rebelde de bronce, y un cuerpo delgado pero musculoso, mientras que el otro tenía el pelo color miel, y un cuerpo delgado pero musculoso. Ambos tenían los mismos ojos de oro, piel de mármol, y color púrpura debajo de sus ojos Naruto estaba empezando a creer que era un rasgo común entre los vampiros.

"Hola Naruto, Mi nombre es Edward, me alegro de que estés aquí, ahora tal vez Alice no será tan molesto." Hablo en chico con cabello bronce, ahora ya presentado como Edward.

"Ella no estaba tan mal Edward, de todos modos estoy Jasper Hall, y es un placer conocerte." Dijo el rubio miel reconocido como Jasper.

"Es un placer conocer a los dos, espero que podamos llevarnos bien como hermanos." Dijo sacudiendo cada una de sus manos, aunque Jasper era un poco aprensivo al hacerlo. Naruto se sorprendió de lo frío que sus manos estaban a pesar del calor que podía sentir en la casa. Cuando Edward y Jasper se apartaron para dar paso a un gran hombre joven, con el cabello rizado de color marrón y una joven muy atractiva, con el cabello rubio ondulado, y con un cuerpo que cualquier mujer mataría por tener, se acercaron al shinobi. Ellos tenían sus brazos alrededor de otro, como si se tratara de una pareja, y tenía la misma piel y los ojos como los otros miembros de la familia.

"Hey chico, contento de ver que por fin llegó, yo soy Emmett, y este es mi alma gemela Rosalie." Dijo Emmett.

"Es un placer conocerlos a ambos." El rubio contesto al momento que extendía su mano para estrechar la de ellos, y mientras Emmett le devolvió el gesto cuando se volvió a Rosalie, ella simplemente se burló.

"No te preocupes por ella, ella puede ser un poco perra al principio, pero va a entrar en razón con el tiempo." Emmett dijo con una sonrisa mientras Rosalie le dio un codazo.

"No soy una perra, yo no veo el problema que un mocoso zorro venga a vivir con nosotros." Dijo Rosalie haciendo que Naruto empezara a formular un plan para una broma a ella como lo hizo a todos los que le llamó mocoso zorro. Claro que ahora el era realmente parte zorro, pero todavía no alivió alguno de los viejos recuerdos de su niñez. Fue entonces cuando Naruto volvió hacia ella, el último miembro de la familia, y de lejos la persona más bella que he visto en su vida, incluso más que Sakura.

Alice había esperado hasta que todos los demás se habían introducido a sí mismo antes de que ella comenzó a caminar con la misma gracia que antes. Cuando ella estaba lo suficiente cerca lo envolvió en un abrazo muy fuerte. El rubio pudo sentir que su piel era tan fría como la de Edward, Jasper y Emmett pero se sentía que era diferente a los demás, se sentía tan familiar y agradable.

"Estoy tan contenta de que estés bien. Usted nos tenía un poco preocupados cuando se desmayó." Alice dijo mientras suelta el abrazo.

Antes de que pudiera responder, el olor de Ramen llamó la atención de Naruto. Volviéndose hacia el olor, vio a Esme con un cuenco de ramen instantáneo.

"Aquí tienes cariño." Esme me dijo mientras le daba el tazón y un tenedor.

"Gracias Esme." Dijo con lagrimas animadas antes de que empezara a comer, causando una risa de los miembros de la familia.

"Bueno, él parece sentirse a gusto." Escucha a Jasper hablar.

"Sus pensamientos están en calma, así, salvo la elaborada broma planeada para Rosalie." Dijo Edward con una sonrisa al pensar en ella.

"No que valla a causar destrozos al despertarme si entender en la situación en la que estoy" Dijo Naruto con su sonrisa marca.

"No hay necesidad de broma a alguien, incluso si piensa que Rosalie se lo merece por llamarte mocoso zorro." Edward dijo, haciendo que sus ojos del rubio se agranden.

"¿C… Cómo sabes lo que estaba pensando?" Le preguntó.

"¿Carlisle no te lo dijo?" Preguntó Alice.

"Explicó que muchos vampiros están dotados con ciertas habilidades y cómo que se puede ver el futuro, pero eso es todo." Dijo al momento que tomaba otro bocado de ramen.

"Bueno Edward y Jasper son tan extraño como la pequeña Alice." Dijo Emmett con una risa.

"Lo que Emmett quiso decir es que yo tengo la capacidad de leer la mente de las personas, mientras que Jasper puede controlar las emociones" Dijo Edward.

"¿Es por eso que Jasper se parece estar en dolor cuando lo saludé? ¿Porque él puede sentir lo que otros sienten?" Le preguntó en rubio conmocionado.

"No, Jasper es nuestro nuevo vegetariano, así que al estar en contacto con personas fuera de nuestra especie es un poco difícil para él" Carlisle explicó

*Estoy muy contento de Kurama ya no está en mi mente, aunque también sería de gran ayuda en estos momentos para responder mis preguntas, siendo la primera cómo es posible que entienda y pueda hablar el idioma que hablan aquí* Pensó.

Edward pudo oírlo "¿Kurama, era que el nombre de la bestia que hiso convertirte en un Kitsune?" Le preguntó.

"Sí, Kurama había estado conmigo desde el nacimiento, pero él siempre me quiso comer y continuar su camino de destrucción en mi pueblo No fue sino hasta hace poco que cambió. Me dijo que yo le recordaba a el Sabio de los seis Caminos, el mismo hombre que se dijo para creo Ninjutsu. Debido a esto, él dio su vida para que yo viva, tal vez Kurama sea la razón por la cual yo pueda entender y hablar el mismo idioma que ustedes en este preciso momento. Aunque casi siempre la vieja bola de pelo podría ser un dolor en el trasero, pero él era mi amigo hasta el final" Dijo antes de terminar comer ramen.

"Bueno, gracias a él tenemos un nuevo miembro de la familia" Alice dijo mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su brazo izquierdo.

Una sonrisa cruzo el rostro de Emmet "Sí, y todos sabemos lo importante que es para ti." Dijo en broma a Alice, que trajo una ronda de risas de muchos de los vampiros que los rodean y a una chica lanzado miradas mordaces a Emmet por lo dicho.

Naruto parpadeo en un par de ocasiones "Eh, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?" Pregunto el rubio confundido que sólo provocando aun mayores risas pero mas estridentes que las anteriores, incluso tranquilo de Jasper no pudo evitar reírse y Alice entre dientes con un par de mejillas rojas.

"No te preocupes por eso Naruto, por ahora tenemos que ir a mi oficina. Me gustaría realizar algunos exámenes en usted. Para asegurarse de que ha sanado completamente de su lucha." Dijo Carlisle.

"P… pruebas, ¿Q… qué tipo de pruebas?" Le pregunto Naruto, ya listo para fugarse en cualquier momento. Si se trata de una cosa que no le gusta al rubio son las pruebas.

"Sólo unos exámenes médicos, nada que pueda causarte daño solo algunas revisiones. Una vez hayamos terminado con ello, Jasper le junto Alice y conmigo le acompañaremos a conseguir algunas documentaciones para que pueda unirse al resto de sus hermanos en la escuela." Dijo Carlisle.

"Tengo que ir a la escuela otra vez, No yo no voy a volver, ¡no voy a pasar por esa tortura de nuevo!" Gritó mientras trataba de escapar de los brazos de Alice, pero se sorprendió que su agarre era bastante fuerte.

"Naruto, todos los adolescentes de nuestra edad tiene que asistir a la escuela; lo hemos estado haciendo una y otra vez cada vez que nos movemos Además, usted no tendrá que preocuparse acerca de los maestros te vayan tratar mal o diferente". Dijo Alice intentado tranquilizar su pareja, bueno al menos en el futuro lo será.

"Pero nunca he sido bueno en la Escuela, además yo ya no fui a la escuela a partir de cuando tenía 12 años, ¿Cómo espero que yo sea capaz de ponerse al día con todo el mundo? ¡Especialmente han tenido cientos de años para entender todo!" Exclamo Naruto aun con el amarre de la chica, no es que ya se preocupara tanto por ello, el tener que ser retenido por una hermosa mujer tienes sus ventajas aunque no lo diría.

"Nosotros le ayudaremos Naruto. Sólo vas a tener que confiar en nosotros." Alice dijo mientras le miraba a los ojos y el respondiendo también la miró. Había algo en esos ojos dorados que parecían mirar dentro de su alma.

Solo con ello el no podía negarse a ella "O bien, voy a asistir a la escuela con usted." Naruto dijo mientras que sentía que sus mejillas se calientan.

"Todo eso está muy maravilloso y perfecto, pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer con sus orejas y colas? Él no puede simplemente entrar en un hospital de esa manera, y nos exponga a todos" Dijo Rosalie frunciendo en ceño en su hermoso rostro.

"Rosalie tiene razón, tal vez si él mete sus cola dentro de los pantalones y se puso un sombrero, podemos meterlo en la oficina privada de Carlisle." Dijo Edward causando que el rubio lo mirara de manera inexpresiva, mientras que Edward solo rio entre dientes.

"Tengo una idea mejor, pero voy a necesitar mi brazo" Dijo Naruto mirando a Alice.

Cuando para que ella se diera cuenta de que todavía lo tenía abrazado su brazo lo soltó y dio un paso de distancia, con un tono rosa muy tenue en las mejillas, (enserio los vampiros se pueden sonrojar, bueno a quien le importa es mi historia así que puedo hacer lo que sea). Llevando las manos juntas en sello Ram, empezando a ejercer una pequeña cantidad de su Chakra antes de envolverse en una nube de humo. Cuando el humo se disipó las colas desaparecieron y sus oídos habían vuelto a la normalidad.

*Hombre me encanta el Henge Jutsu* Pensó el rubio

"¿C… cómo es eso posible?" Preguntó Jasper sorprendido.

"Es sólo un jutsu de transformación, cualquier estudiante de la academia puede hacerlo." El dijo mientras que Alice hizo un gesto con la mano por encima de su cabeza, donde los oídos habían estado.

"No es una ilusión, es real." Ella dijo para una mayor sorpresa de todos.

"Es increíble ¿no? De esta manera yo no corro el riesgo de exponer a ustedes" Dijo con una sonrisa astuta.

"Bueno, eso se encarga de eso. Ahora Naruto, Alice, Jasper, y yo podemos ir a la ciudad sin ningún problema." Carlisle dijo, haciendo que todos asintieran.

Abrazándose del brazo de Naruto nuevamente, Alice lo arrastró a través de la casa a otra gran sala llena de máquinas de metal extrañas y brillantes de diferentes tamaños a menos eso parecía para el rubio shinobi.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" Le preguntó a Alice.

"Esos son nuestros coches, que nos permiten viajar a cualquier distancia a una velocidad más rápida sin la necesidad de correr y arriesgarnos a ser descubiertos. Todo el mundo tiene al menos una, y ya que te consigamos una licencia de conducir puedes elegir alguno que sea de su agrado" Dijo Alice mientras le atrajo hacia uno de los coches de color negro.

"¿Qué tan rápido puede ir?" Cuestiono Naruto.

"Cada uno tiende a ir una velocidad máxima diferente" Alice dijo mientras Carlisle, Jasper se puso en la parte delantera del coche, Alice y Naruto en la parte trasera. El rubio pudo ver que Carlisle dio vuelta a lo que parecía una llave y el coche volvió a la vida, haciendo que el rubio saltara.

"Lo siento, me olvidé de que nuestras dimensiones tienen diferentes niveles de tecnología." Carlisle dijo mirándolo a través del espejo.

"E… está bien Carlisle. Estoy seguro de que voy a acostumbrar a todo esto" Ante lo dicho por el rubio Carlisle asintió y comenzó a salir de la habitación, lo que Alice llama un garaje, viajando a travez del bosque de los alrededores. Una vez que llegaron en un camino que Jasper dijo fue cubierto con asfalto para permitir que los coches un viaje más suave, Carlisle comenzó a tomar velocidad. La velocidad pura que esta máquina viajaba fue impactante para el shinobi. Claro que no se era más rápido como su padre, A, o el, pero aun así todavía estaba sorprendido.

Después de un rato, la familia llego a la ciudad de Forks, Washington. *¿En serio? ¿Una ciudad lleva el nombre de los cubiertos?* Pensó Naruto cuando Alice le menciono el nombre del pueblo.

Al llegar a la ciudad Carlisle disminuyo la velocidad del coche para lo que el llamó un límite de velocidad, y después de algunos minutos llegaron al Hospital de Forks, donde se detuvieron en un lugar reservado para Carlisle. Una vez que salieron del coche Carlisle, los llevó a la sala de examen privado, donde se le permitió a Naruto quitar el Henge y Carlisle comenzó a correr sus 'pruebas', y digamos que una vez que las agujas aparecieron las emociones tomaron control, tanto de Jasper, y el tacto suave de Alice pudieron impedir que el shinobi saliera con toda velocidad por la puerta.

"Bueno, al parecer no veo ningún daño residual de su pelea con_" "Madara". "Madara y todo parece ser normal" Carlisle dijo mientras se coloca la sangre que había extraído de Naruto en un pequeño tubo, al tiempo que añade algo a él antes de colocar el tubo en un pequeño refrigerador.

"Carlisle, ¿por qué extraíste su sangre?" Jasper preguntó desde el rincón de la habitación.

"Sólo quiero realizar algunas pruebas más en él. Puesto que él es el uno de los últimos Kitsunes no mucho se sabe sobre ellos" Carlisle dijo quitándose la bata de laboratorio, que se había puesto cuando habíamos llegado.

"Ahora, podemos llegar a Seattle para nuestro encuentro con el Sr. Jenks." Carlisle dijo que como él se los llevó hacia la salida del hospital después de que lo hizo volver la Hege.

"Quién es el Sr. Jenks? Cuestiono el Rubio.

"El Sr. Jenks es un_ amigo mío. Yo solía trabajar con su jefe antes de que él lo ubicará en otra zona, y he trabajado varias veces con él para ayudar a nuestra familia. Él es capaz de obtener cualquier documento legal de forma posible que necesitemos a través de canales ilegales" Jasper dijo cuando llegaron al coche, y antes de que Alice pudiera abrir la puerta, algo se apoderó de Naruto haciéndolo abrir la puerta para ella.

"Vaya, gracias Naruto, todo un caballero." Alice dijo mientras subía en el coche.

La forma en que lo dijo hizo sus mejillas se calentaran. Al cerrar la puerta rodeo al alrededor de la máquina hacia la otra puerta. Desde Forks, tomó cerca de una hora para llegar a Seattle, debido principalmente al ferry, mareo a Naruto, otra vez. Durante gran parte del viaje, Alice y Jasper le explicarían muchas de las cosas que eran diferentes entre esta dimensión y la de el y finalmente llegando a Seattle y a gran diferencia de la pequeña ciudad de Forks; Seattle era enorme, con grandes edificios que jamás en los pueblos elementales había visto. Una vez llegando a lo que podría ser el corazón de la ciudad, se ubicaron en uno de los grandes rascacielos y se vieron obligados a aparcar en lo que diría Naruto 'Una versión mucho más grande de un garaje'. Al salir del coche, el chico se quedó sorprendido por todo lo que los rodea que tanto que no vio el coche grande venía a su dirección, mientras caminaba en medio de la carretera. No fue hasta que Jasper le sacó de ahí es cuando se cuenta que casi lo atropellaban.

"Naruto, es necesario prestar más atención." Jasper le dijo.

"Lo siento por eso Jasper. Voy a tratar de mejorar." Expreso mientras él y Carlisle seguía a través del amplio garaje con Alice en su brazo. Naruto no estaba seguro si era para asegurarse de que el no se hiciera daño o perdido, pero que en realidad no le importaba, a pesar del rubor que sabía que era en sus mejillas debido a la proximidad entre ellos aunque se preguntaba acaso también los vampiros se pueden sonrojar, tal vez estaba viendo alucinaciones o tal vez no pero tenía demasiada vergüenza como preguntar. Finalmente el grupo se dirigieron la gran Rascacielos y hasta unas oficinas como Jasper les llamo y llegar con una mujer que se encontraba escribiendo en lo que parecía ser un equipo más avanzado al menos para Naruto.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?" Ella le preguntó cuándo la chica levantó la vista de su ordenador.

"Sí, tengo una cita con el Sr. Jenks. Mi nombre es Jasper Hale." Jasper dijo haciendo que los ojos de la persona se ensanchen.

"Oh, por supuesto, el señor Hale, Sr. Jenks está esperando en su oficina." Dijo la mujer.

"Gracias." Jasper le dijo antes de que los llevara a una hilera de puertas. Al pulsar un botón cerca de una de las puertas, esperaron hasta que las puertas se abrieron para revelar una pequeña habitación. Una vez que estaban dentro todos Jasper apretó un botón con el número 15 en él, lo que provocó que el botón para encender y las puertas se cierren. Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta del compartimento en sí comenzó a moverse, y si no fuera por el hecho que Alice apretó de manera confortante fue como el rubio mantuvo la calma y el no estaba tan sorprendido por el movimiento de la pequeña habitación. Al llegar a nuestro destino, las puertas se abrieron y Jasper los llevo por el pasillo hasta una puerta con el nombre de Jason Jenks en él. Sin molestarse en llamar, Jasper abrió la puerta y entró en la oficina como si fuera su habitación. El único ocupante era un hombre calvo barrigón, de edad, que casi saltó de su silla al ver a Jasper.

"S… Sr. Jasper, es un placer volver a verte además tú has traído la familia. Es un placer conocer a alguien de la familia del Sr. Jasper Soy Jason Jenks, ¿Cómo puedo su servidor ayudarle?" Preguntó Jenks. Cuando Naruto miró al hombre levanto una ceja, el casi parecía estar aterrorizado por la presencia Jasper.

"Buenos días Sr. Jenks, soy Carlisle, el padre adoptivo de Jasper, y estos son dos de mis otros hijos adoptivos Alice y Naruto" Carlisle dijo dando un paso adelante para estrechar la mano del hombre.

"Es un placer conocerlos a todos, ¿H… hay algo que te pueda ayudar hoy?" Jenks pidió estrechar la mano de Carlisle.

"Necesitamos que usted pueda obtener algunos documentos legales para Naruto." Jasper le dijo.

"Por supuesto que el señor Jasper, ¿qué tipo de documentos se buscan?"

"La inmigración, la adopción, y la seguridad social." Dijo Carlisle.

"Hmm, así que quiere que el tema de portada de Naruto es una transferencia desde fuera del país. Puedo hacerlo, pero voy a necesitar algo de información del propio Naruto." Jenks dijo dirigiéndose a su ordenador. "Primero necesito su nombre completo."

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Hablo el rubio.

"¿Edad?"

"16, llegando a los 17"

"¿Fecha de nacimiento?"

"10 de octubre _" Dijo Naruto "1987" Alice terminó por el.

"¿Nombre del Padre?"

"Minato Namikaze."

"¿El de la Madre?"

"Kushina Uzumaki."

"¿Etnia?"

"Japonés". Respondió Alice.

"¿Ciudad de nacimiento?"

"Tanabe, Japón." Carlisle respondió por el.

"Última pregunta, ¿Ubicación estática en los Estados Unidos?" Preguntó Jenks.

"Forks, Washington." Dijo Jasper.

"A bueno, creo que tengo todo lo que necesito. Pondré esto en la parte superior de mi trabajo para usted señor Jasper. Tomará un poco de tiempo, pero se lo voy a entregar lo más pronto posible." Dijo Jenks.

"Gracias, señor Jenks. Apreciamos usted ayudar a Naruto." Dijo Alice.

"N… no es ningún problema. Te llamaré cuando tenga los documentos listos." Jenks les dijo.

"Gracias, señor Jenks, lo dejamos en su trabajo." Carlisle dijo mientras comenzaba llevarlos fuera a Naruto y Alice de la oficina, con Jasper detrás de ellos.

"No hay de que Sr. Carlisle, fue un placer ayudar al Sr. Naruto y a toda su familia" Jenks dijo mientras que Jasper cerraba la puerta.

Desde la oficina del Sr. Jenks, hicieron su camino de regreso a la recepción, y llegar hasta el estacionamiento, al llegar al auto de nuevo Naruto abrió la puerta a Alice y ella dándole a cambio una radiante sonrisa causando al rubio un rubor en rostro, la familia hiso su camino de regreso a casa de los Cullen. En el momento en que llegaron Esme tenía una gran cena hecha, aunque dado que a ellos no tenían gusto hacia la comida normal, el rubio se devoro toda comida, que era casi tan bueno como Ramen Ichiraku. Después de la cena, Alice y Edward comenzaron las pruebas de conocimientos para ver qué tan lejos se encontraba en cuanto en su educación se refería. Antes de que se diera la vuelta para ir a dormir, los dos le dijeron que tenía tal vez una educación de séptimo grado o menos y que estarían dispuestos a ayudarme para mañana. Diciendo las buenas noches a todos, hiso su camino de regreso a la habitación en la que había despertado, llegando a ver una cama recién hecha y justo con en símbolo de mi pueblo. Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de que Alice eligió para la habitación, el chico se dirigió hacia un cambio de ropa que se encontraba encima de la cama, se puse la ropa, depositando la ropa que había usado hoy en un cesto de la ropa en las inmediaciones, y saltó a la cama. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que estaba profundamente dormido y con el pensamiento de que le depararía el futuro.

* * *

**NOTAS AUTOR**

**Como pudieron ver esta es una historia entre Crepúsculo y Naruto donde el romance tendrá entre Alice&amp;Naruto.**

**Yo no pienso dejar a Jasper sin una pareja, ya más adelante tendrá una y si será una Kitsune igual que Naruto.**

**Se preguntaran cuando llegara la nueva Kitsune pues será dentro de cuatro capítulos más, algo que no agradara a Alice al principio, ya podrán imaginarse porque.**

**La publicación de esta historia será irregular por lo que no se sabrá si abra otro capítulo dentro de este mes o si abra más, por lo que les pido algo de paciencia.**

**Y por último queda por dar las gracias por leer mis historias y espero que esta sea de su gran agrado.**

**Al principio tenía pensado que Naruto hablara japonés, pero después sería un problema, así que mejor lo hice que pudiera entender y hablar inglés, al momento que llegue el Kitsune quien le enseñara a Naruto el le dirá la razón.**


	3. NA

Buen día mis estimados lectores, espero no haberles causando molestias por no haber publicado el siguiente capítulo, pero desafortunadamente mi computadora se quemo, y lo digo en forma literal, hubo una fuerte tormenta donde vivo y yo por tonto la deje conectada y ya sabrán se darán cuenta de las consecuencias, por lo que estaré ahorrando para comprarme una nueva, pero al parecer durare mi rato para obtenerla, mis gastos en la Universidad entre otros me están dejando si efectivo.

Lo más probable es que pueda comprarla hasta diciembre y comenzar a publicar a mediados de ese mismo mes.

Espero su comprensión ante esto, pero quiero dejar en claro que no voy a abandonar ninguno de los fanfic.


	4. Capitulo 02

**Hola mis lectores, después de muuuuuuuchooo tiempo estoy de regreso, digamos que pasaron muchas cosas de las cuales realmente no me gustaría hablar, lo único que puedo decir que era malo, muy malo, pero como se dice la vida sigue y uno tiene que aprovecharla mientras pueda. Sin mas preámbulos aquí les dejo el capítulo 3 de esta historia, espero no haber perdido la escencia de la misma,**

**Espero que a los fans de Naruto o Crepúsculo no les moleste la mescla entre ambas, y si les moleste pues les doy una humilde disculpa, pero pues a mí me pareció interesante hacerlo, y para los que les guste la historia pues muchas gracias por leerla y espero sus comentarios y criticas de ella, para que yo pueda mejorarla.**

**Y como siempre tengo que decir, no soy dueño de Naruto o Crepúsculo, por lo que hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo lo hago para que los leyente se entretengan y se diviertan con ella.**

*Ya veo* Pensamiento.

"Ya veo" Hablando.

"**Ya veo" Voz demoniaca e invocaciones**

***Ya veo* Pensamiento Invocaciones.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 02: NUEVAS SENSACIONES **

Dos meses y medio pasaron en un borrón para Naruto, durante gran parte del tiempo del par de meses se concentraron en la mejora de su educación, que en ese momento estaba muy deficiente, el recibía ayuda de Edward, Esme, Jasper y Carlisle cuando podían, aunque Naruto parecía tener mejor suerte para su aprendizaje cuando estaba con Alice, ella parecía saber las palabras exactas a utilizar para describir algo, al igual que los métodos adecuados de enseñanza para que Naruto pudiera entenderlo todo y retener toda la información y aun mejor teniendo el Kage Bushin no Jutsu, el rubio todavía podía recordar la cara que tenían los Cullen cuando les menciono sobre el Jutsu y sus ventajas.

_ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA._

_Al día siguiente que fue presentado a la familia Cullen, Naruto sentía el peor miedo en toda su vida, toda la mesa principal había pilas y pilas de libros, la peor escena de terror que haya visto, incluso mucho peor que cuando vio a Orochimaru lamer sus labios con su lengua bífida, solo ante el recuerdo el rubio no podía evitar estremecerse, pero ahora en estos momentos su cuerpo estaba temblando, soltando lagrimas animadas y un chibi Naruto en una orilla de su mente murmurando 'Porque a mí, porque a mí', pero este fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir una delicada mano tocar su hombro._

"_Estás bien Naruto" Alice pregunto preocupada._

_El rubio asintió con la cabeza "Si lo estoy" logro murmurar, pero trago duro solo con ver las pilas libros._

_Ese momento también era visto por los demás miembros._

"_No te preocupes Naruto estoy seguro que podrás aprender todo" Edward expreso, pero solo con ver los libros no pudo evitar hacer una mueca_

"_Enserio" Naruto dijo esperanzado._

"_Mmmm, creo" Dijo Eward no muy convencido._

_El chico shinobi un pudo evitar suspirar en derrota *Como rayos voy a aprender todo ESO, no es como si fuera a aprender el Rasengan o el Futon: Rasen…* A medio pensamiento se quedó con la boca abierta "Por supuesto, como pude olvidar eso" Exclamo el rubio mientras se palmeaba la frente._

_Los miembros de la familia se sorprendieron por la explosión del chico zorro._

"_Naruto, ¿De qué hablas?" Pregunto con cuidado Alice._

_El rubio miro a Alice con una sonrisa y la abrazo fuertemente "El KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU, de eso estoy hablando" Volvió a exclamar Naruto, mientras daba varios mini saltos sin dejar de soltar a una Alice que ya contaba con un ligero tinte rosa en las mejillas._

_Lo Cullen sonrieron ante tal escena, unos con picardía mientras que otros de forma burlesca ante el material de chantaje, pero de algo estaban seguros, Alice estaba en buenas manos, literalmente._

_Alice no se podía quejar de la situación, después de todo estaba siendo abrazada por su alma gemela, podía sentir el asombroso calor que irradiaba el chico, era muchísimo más caliente que un humano normal de eso estaba segura y eso la hacía sentir muy bien hasta el punto que pudiera durar todo el día y no aburrirse de ello, pero ella aún tenía cierta confusión acerca de lo que dijo el shinobi rubio "Um, que es exactamente eso" La hermosa vampiro hablo._

_Naruto sin darse cuenta que aun tenía a la chica en sus brazos hablo "El Kage Bunshin no Jutsu o Jutsu Clones Sobra, es una técnica prohibida de mi mundo, la razón por la que es prohibida es por dos razones, la primera es que para realizarlo se necesita tener mucho Chakra, ya que el Kage Bunshin divide tu Chakra en partes iguales al punto que pude ser muy peligroso para el usuario y la segunda es que todo lo aprendido por el Clon, va directo hacia el original, por lo que si diez clones leen diez libros, toda esa información llegara a mí y yo sabré lo que dice cada uno"._

_Los ojos de Alice se abrieron enormemente por la sorpresa "Woow" eso fue lo único que pudo decir, describiendo lo que todos pensaban en ese momento._

_Una sonrisa zorruna apareció en el rostro del chico "Si wooow" pero después de un momento cambio a un ceño fruncido "El único problema, es que al recibir de golpe toda la información tiende a darme un enorme dolor de cabeza" Explico._

_Al escuchar lo que el rubio dijo Carlisle solo tuvo una conjetura "Tención por exceso de información recibida" Naruto solo afirmo con la cabeza "Eso pasa al recibir tanta información que su cerebro llega al punto donde queda confundido, y no sabe qué hacer por ese exceso, así que tiende a durar un poco de tiempo hasta que reubique la información, dura menos que un minuto, pero el dolor queda por el esfuerzo" Dejando que Naruto confirmara asistiendo la cabeza positivamente. _

"_Interesante" Murmuro Carlisle._

_Naruto soltó un leve suspiro "Si, tiende a ser bastante desagradable ese sentimiento, pero por eso voy a hacer unos pocos clones para que no sea tan excesivo"._

"_Entonces sería buen momento para empezar no crees Naruto" Comento Jasper._

_Naruto iba a utilizar sus manos, solo para darse cuenta que aun tenía a Alice en un férreo abrazo "Lo siento" El rubio dijo soltándola rápidamente con el rostro completamente rojo, incluso juro después de dejarla de abrazar escuchar un gemido de decepción *Fue tan natural que no me di cuenta que aun la tenía conmigo, como es posible* Pensó el rubio, sin darse cuenta que había aparecido una sonrisa fantasma en los labios de Edward._

_Dejando espacio para el rubio, el realizo un signo de Ram "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Grito, en un momento a otro humo blanco apareció y al disiparse se pudieron observar once Narutos parados en frente de ellos._

_Alice que aún tenía muy presente el sentimiento del calor del rubio en su cuerpo, se acercó a ellos para tocarlos, solo para sorprenderse que eran sólidos y no ilusiones, ante ellos varios pensamientos fueron apareciendo en la mente de la chica, siendo varios de ellos no muy santos que digamos, provoco que el rubor se expandiera por todo su rostro, aunque los miembros de la familia, excepto Naruto lograron saber cuáles eran sus pensamientos sin la necesidad de leer la mente y claro que disfrutarían con burlarse de ella por ello._

"_Bueno manos a la obra" Exclamo el rubio, sacando a todos de sus pensamientos, y tomando cada uno empezaron a hojear algunos libros, solo para que en ese mismo instante los dejara en el lugar y dirigiendo una mirada en blanco a los miembros del clan Cullen "Mmmmm hay un problema" Dijo calmadamente._

_Esme quien se había acercado al par pregunto "¿Qué pasa?"._

"_No entiendo nada" Grito el rubio alzando la manos dramáticamente._

_Alice solo quedo confundida por lo dicho "Como que no puedes, pero si es inglés y tú lo hablas perfectamente"._

_Naruto abrió varios libros obteniendo la misma respuesta "Pues yo solo veo garabatos y nada más"_

"_Tal vez solo pueda hablarlo pero no escribirlo o entender su escritura, es mejor utilizar primero libros de traducción y diccionario, Jasper, Edward creo que vi algunos en la biblioteca, pueden ir por ellos, Rosalie, Emmet pueden ir a la cuidad a comprar algunos discos para que Naruto pueda escucharlos por las noches" Los mencionados al escuchar a Carlisle fueron a hacer lo que se les mando._

_Al poco tiempo aparecieron Edward y Jasper con algunos libros que le entregaron al rubio, y Naruto no tuvo de otra que compensar desde un principio todo, pero gracias a Kami y más a los clones sombra pudo reponerse a tiempo, aunque el dolor de cabeza le duro por bastante tiempo al pobre rubio_

_FIN DE LA ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA_

Mientras Naruto continuó mejorando su conocimiento, él también tenía la obligación de asistir a la Escuela media junto con sus hermanos, lo que es una pesadilla para él rubio, el constantemente se dormía durante la clase y cuando estaba realmente despierto era incapaz de seguir junto con el maestro debido a su falta de concentración, a través de los días las relaciones de Naruto con su "familia" se fueron fortaleciendo mientras interactuaba con cada uno, Esme y Carlisle tratan a Naruto como si fuera su hijo, Jasper, Edward y Emmett actuaron como hermano mayor que ayudaban a Naruto cuando lo necesitaba, y Rosalie estaba empezando a abrirse a Naruto y ahora actuaba como una hermana, su relación con Alice era diferente, no podía pensar en ella como una hermana y los sentimientos que habían comenzado a sentir y empezaban a salir a la superficie, eran similar a lo que sentía por Sakura, sólo que más fuerte y maduro, lo que fueran estos sentimientos esperaba recibir ayuda de alguien pronto.

La casa de Cullen

Como todas las mañanas, Naruto se despertó para encontrar un conjunto de ropa en su cubierta, cortesía de Alice, mientras que al inicio Naruto se asustaba cuando Alice entraba en su dormitorio, poco a poco comenzó a aceptar su ayuda, sabiendo que Alice tenía mejor sentido de la moda que muchas personas que llego a conocer y fácilmente más sentido que él, levantándose de la cama, Naruto se fue vistiendo con pantalones negros, zapatos negros y camisa de manga larga de botón blanco por encima y salió de su habitación para hacer camino hacia la cocina donde podía oler a Esme como le preparaba el desayuno como todas las mañanas, al llegar a la sala de comedor, vio a Edward, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie sentados en la mesa, Jasper estaba leyendo un libro de su propia biblioteca; Edward estaba leyendo el periódico, mientras que Emmett y Rosalie estaban abrazados uno al otro.

"Buenos días a todos" Naruto dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

"Buenos días a ti también Naruto." Jasper dijo dejando de sí mismo de su libro, fuera de todos sus "hermanos" parecía que tenía una conexión más grande con Jasper, tal vez por el hecho que el podía sentir sus sentimientos o porque aparte de él Jasper era el más nuevo de la familia.

"¿Han tenido éxito en la caza de anoche?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Jasper y Alice hicieron, pero Emmett y yo nos topamos con algunos campistas y tuvimos que dar marcha atrás" Edward dijo sin apartar la mirada del papel.

"¿Ustedes va a estar bien en la escuela?" Naruto pregunto con un atisbo de preocupación, sabía que no era seguro para Jasper irse sin alimentarse, pero no estaba seguro acerca de sus otros hermanos.

"No te preocupes por nosotros zorrito, podemos manejar el olor de los seres humanos mejor que Jazz." Emmett dijo con una risa.

"Todavía no me gusta que ustedes vallan a la ciudad sin alimentarse primero" Esme dijo al momento que ella trajo un gran plato con huevos, tocino y pan tostado, poniéndolo en frente de Naruto.

"Gracias Esme, ¡Itadakimasu!" Naruto dijo antes de empezar a comer la mayor cantidad de alimentos como su estómago podía y sin dejar absolutamente nada en el plato, Naruto se enteró de la manera más dura nunca hacer enojar a Esme, sobre todo tratándose sobre la comida, solo el recordarlo lo hacía estremecer.

"Usted sabe, creo que yo vi una cueva de zorros cerca, puede que no llenen por completo, pero van a ser mejor que nada" Dijo Emmett.

"¡NO! ¡No toque los zorros!" Naruto gritó.

"Whoa, cálmate Naruto ¿cuál es el problema?" Preguntó Emmett.

"¿Cuál es el problema? ¡El gran problema es que soy un zorro idiota! Estar a la caza de ellos sería como si me cazaran" Dijo Naruto *muchos zorros murieron antes a causa de Kurama; No voy a permitir que algo así suceda aquí* Naruto pensó.

"Él tiene razón." Dijo Jasper.

"Estoy de acuerdo con él, creo que sería mejor si dejamos zorros solos y si encontramos cualquier trampa para zorros deberíamos destruirlos" Dijo Edward.

"Ok, no a la caza de zorros y nosotros salvaremos a los zorros de las trampas, lo tengo, lo siento por lo que dije hace un momento Naruto" Dijo Emmett

Naruto la acepto con un gesto positivo, feliz de que los zorros se salvarían y se rápidamente de nuevo comenzó a comer, pero fue interrumpido cuando un par de pálidas y frías manos le cubrieron los ojos.

"Está bien Alice sé que eres tú." Naruto dijo mientras levantaba las manos fuera de sus ojos.

"Boo, siempre sabes que soy yo" Alice dijo mientras hacia un lindo puchero y tomaba asiento junto a Naruto, moviendo su silla más cerca de la rubia Kitsune.

"Eso es porque eres el único que hace eso a él Alice" Dijo Rosalie negando la cabeza.

"Hey Edward, pásame el periodo" Mientras que el mencionado le entregaba el diario su hermano "Aquí dice que Isabella Swan la hija del jefe de policía de Forks Charlie Swan regresa a Forks para vivir con su padre." Jasper dijo después de haber cogido el papel de Edward.

"¿Es realmente tan pequeño Forks para que algo así llegue al periódico de noticias?" Preguntó Naruto pregunto incrédulo ante tal nota.

"Sí, es por eso que elegimos la zona, cuanto menor sea la población, es más sencillo no tener que preocuparse por la sed de sangre, menos humanos significan menos tentaciones" Carlisle dijo que entrar en la habitación, dando Esme un beso en la mejilla.

"Buen consejo supongo" Murmuro entre dientes Naruto.

"Será mejor que se den prisa y terminen el desayuno si quieren llegar a la escuela a tiempo." Dijo Esme. Mirando el reloj, todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que era casi la hora de irse, claro que a los Cullen no les podría importar volver a faltar una vez más, pero sabía que era algo que Naruto necesitaba, comiendo el resto de su comida tan rápido como sea posible Naruto creó un Kage Bunshin que tomó los platos a la cocina para limpiarlos mientras volvía a su habitación para tomar su mochila que Alice había comprado, realizando el Henge, corrió a el garaje, al llegar Naruto saltó al Volvo de Edwards junto a Alice quien se acurruco cerca de el, mientras Emmett y Rosalie fueron en el Mercedes convertible de Rosalie, una vez en el coche Edward lo puso en marcha, siguiendo a Rosalie fuera del garaje.

Escuela de Forks (La hora del almuerzo)

Isabella (Bella) Swan era todo, menos feliz, pero ¿Se le podría culpar? Después de trasladarse desde la soleada cuidad de Phoenix, Arizona, para llegar a la siempre humeda y fría comunidad de Forks, Washington y vivir con su padre, para que su madre pudiera viajar con su padrastro, que era un jugador de béisbol de la ligas menores y tener que comenzar en una nueva escuela en la mitad del semestre, por suerte, ella no tendría que sentarse sola en el almuerzo. Una chica de su clase de español y trigonometría la acompañó hasta el almuerzo y la invitó a sentarse en una mesa con varios de los amigos, fue allí, en esa misma mesa, que Bella los vio, sentados en un rincón de la cafetería, lo más lejos como sea posible de los otros estudiantes, había seis de ellos, ninguno de ellos estaban hablando, sólo uno de ellos estaban comiendo y no solo de la suya sino también la comida de las demás bandejas, mientras que los demás no hacían nada para detenerlo, a diferencia de los otros estudiantes, solo estos seis no estaban mirando a Bella, así que ella estaba a salvo de mirar sin ser descubierto, al observarlos ninguno de ellos parecía igual, de los cuatro chicos; uno era grande y musculoso, como un levantador de pesas, con el cabello oscuro y rizado, otro era alto, delgado, pero aun así se podía notar musculo y el cabello era rubio miel, El tercero era menos voluminoso, con el cabello broce desordenado, el último y la más corto, era musculoso como los demás, con una cara redonda, cabello rubio oro y espigado y tres marcas de bigotes en cada una de sus mejillas, las dos chicas eran contrarias entre sí, la de mayor altura era escultural, con una hermosa figura, del tipo que viste en un traje de baño para modelos; tenía la cabellera oro, llegando suavemente a la mitad de la espalda, mientras que la chica más corta era como una pixy, delgada, a pesar que su cuerpo no estaba tan voluminoso como la otra chica, sus características denotaban bien con su estructura resaltando su belleza, su cabello era de color negro intenso y señalaba en todas direcciones.

Sin embargo, había algo en que eran iguales, a excepción del muchacho de menor estatura, cada uno de ellos estaban pálidos, tan pálido como si nunca hubieran estado a expensas del sol, mientras que el corto estaba bronceado ligeramente, tenían los ojos muy oscuros a pesar de la gama de tonos del pelo, mientras que el rubio con puntas rojizas anaranjadas tenía unos profundos ojos azules, Excepto por la misma rubia, todos ellos tenían sombras bajo sus ojos, como si todos ellos sufrían de insomnio, sin embargo, aun con todo esto Bella no sabía por qué no podía apartar la mirada.

"¿Quiénes _son?_" Bella preguntó la chica de español, cuyo nombre todavía no podía recordar,

La chica alzó la mirada para ver donde Bella se dirigía, aunque ella ya sabía a quién se refería "Ellos son Edward, Emmett y Alice Cullen, Rosalie y Jasper Hall y Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Todos viven con el doctor Cullen y su esposa." Ella dijo.

Bella miró hacia atrás al tiempo para ver el hermoso niño dando una bofetada lejos a la mano muchachos de ojos azules antes de coger un pedazo de panecillo con dedos largos y pálidos.

*Nombres extraños, casi el tipo que mis abuelos tenían y Naruto me suena asiático* Pensó Bella.

"Ellos son… muy hermosos" Bella dijo luchando con el visible eufemismo.

"¡Sí!" La chica, Jessica finalmente recordando su nombre, dijo con una risita "Pero todos están juntos, refiriéndonos a Emmett y Rosalie, y sobre la verdadera historia entre Naruto y Alice es bastante extraño, todo el mundo pensaba que Alice y Jasper estaban juntos pero cuando Naruto apareció hace un mes, todas las conjeturas que fueron lanzadas por la ventana, y todos viven juntos " Bella notó que su voz tenía toda la conmoción y condena de un pequeño pueblo.

"¿Acaso los Cullen, no están relacionados?" Preguntó Bella.

"Oh no lo son, el Dr. Cullen es joven, de unos veinticinco años o treinta años, todos ellos son adoptados, los Hall son hermano y hermana, gemelos, son los rubios, mientras que Naruto el chico rubio con reflejos rojos, son todos adoptados"

"Se ven demasiado viejo para ser adoptados"

"Ellos lo son ahora, Jasper y Rosalie tienen casi dieciocho años, pero han estado con la señora Cullen desde que tenían ocho años, ella es su tía o algo así, y Naruto es un completo misterio" Dijo Jessica.

"Eso es algo bueno, para que ellos se encarguen de todos ellos les deben de gustar, aun cuando son tan jóvenes y eso"

"Supongo que sí" Admitió a regañadientes Jessica

"¿Siempre han vivido en Forks?" Preguntó Bella.

"No", Jessica respondió con una voz que sonaba como debería ser obvio. "Se mudaron aquí hace dos años, desde algún lugar de Alaska, y Naruto se acaba de mudar desde algún lugar de Japón este mes de enero." Bella al escuchar sintió una oleada de compasión y alivio, compasión porque tan hermosos como lo eran, eran claramente aislados, claramente no aceptados. Alivio en el hecho que no era el única recién llegada y sin duda la más interesante por lo menos, siendo comparada con el chico rubio oriental. Mientras Bella los examinaba, el segundo más joven de los Cullen, levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos, con evidente curiosidad en su expresión. Bella rápidamente aparto la mirada a pesar de la evidente atracción que sentía al seguir observando.

"¿Quién es en el chico con el pelo castaño rojizo?" Preguntó Bella, viéndolo a él desde el rabillo del ojo y él seguía mirándola, pero no como los otros estudiantes la miraban, él tenía una expresión un poco frustrada.

"Ese es Edward, es guapo por supuesto, pero no pierdas tu tiempo, el no sale con nadie, aparentemente ninguna de las chicas de aquí son de buen aspecto para él" Ella dijo mientras una expresión de dolor cruzo su mirada, en una clara señal de que Edward la había rechazado.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la habitación, Edward estaba frustrado, y Jasper podía notarlo.

"¿Qué es lo que tiene de esta manera?" Preguntó Jasper.

"Yo… yo estoy teniendo problemas para leer la mente de alguien." Edward dijo, haciendo que todos en la mesa lo vieran sorprendido a su vez.

"¿Acaso nunca le sucedido antes?" Preguntó susurrando Naruto.

"No, nunca" Alice le dijo a Naruto.

"¿Quién es la persona?" Preguntó Emmett.

"Isabella Swan" Respondió con cierta frustración en su voz.

"¿La hija jefe de policía? ¿Qué tiene de especial ella para que te esté bloqueando tu lectura de mente?" Preguntó Rosalie.

"No estoy seguro. Soy capaz de leer la mente de todos los demás, incluso los que están más lejos está zona, pero cuando trato de leer el suyo… nada, a diferencia de cuando Naruto aprendió a bloquearme con esa imagen de un pervertido bailando en una rana"

"Sapos, ellos se enojan cuando se les llama ranas." Naruto dijo cuando terminó de comer.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y todos se pusieron de pie, lanzando al basurero lo que quedaba en sus bandejas antes de colocar las en su lugar y se pudieran dirigir a su próxima clase, Emmett y Rosalie a Aritmética, Jasper, Alice y Naruto fuera de Inglés, y Edward a Biología. Una vez en clases Edward se dirigió a su asiento de costumbre junto a la ventana, prestando nula atención a los estudiantes cercanos, especialmente hoy, no tenía muchas ganas de relacionarse con ellos, eso fue hasta Mike Newton entró con ella y le presentó al Sr. Banner, mientras caminaba por un ventilador que el señor Banner tenía en dirección de Edward, y el pudo captar su olor, provocando que este se pusiera rígido.

Nunca en sus 88 años como un vampiro pudo haber olido un ser humano sea tan embriagador y tentador, Edward vio como el Sr. Banner dio a Bella un libro de texto y la mandó a sentarse a su lado, ahora que ella estaba tan cerca, estaba empezando a desear que hubiera comido hoy, así que se trasladó su silla tan cerca de la ventana como sea posible y se apartó de ella, dejando de respirar muy a menudo, lo suficiente como para limitar su olor que el pudiera percibir, pero el solo soplo de la cubierta del libro era suficiente para esparcirlo hacia él. A lo largo de la conferencia del Sr. Banner, Edward hizo todo lo posible para conseguir sacar de su mente del olor que produce Bella, Enterrando sus uñas en la mano, mordiendo el interior de su boca, incluso llego a pensar en el hombre pervertido de cabello blanco que observo en la mente de Naruto, hasta que la bendición de la campana sonó y tan rápido como recogió sus cosas, Edward salió del salón de clase, con una prisa para alejarse de ella, durante su última clase no tenía problemas e hizo un petición rápida en la oficina después de la escuela para poder cambiar su clase, por desgracia, no había forma de hacerlo, en ese momento escucho que la puerta fue abierta mientras discutía, pero no le prestó atención a la misma, hasta que la puerta se abrió aún más, dejando entrar una pequeña brisa y llevando su olor a su nariz de nuevo, lo que le volvió a ponerlo rígido.

"No importa ya" Edward expreso con una voz que Bella encontró atrayente "Puedo ver que es imposible, muchas gracias por su ayuda" Edward dijo antes de girar sobre sus talones para salir de la oficina, sin molestarse en mirarla, dirigiéndose hacia el bosque lo más rápido posible.

En el estacionamiento Jasper, Alice, y Naruto estaban en la espera que Edward llegara, después de todo su Volvo tenía seguro y era él quien tenía las llaves, pero en un momento a otro Alice empezó a tener la mirada al espacio.

"¿Alice estas bien?" Preguntó Naruto, cuestionándose el qué estaba mal con ella.

"¿Qué es Alice? ¿Qué ves?" Jasper preguntó en voz baja.

"¿Espera que quieres decir que ella está teniendo una visión?" Preguntó Naruto parpadeando un par de veces en sorpresa.

"Sí, esto sucede generalmente cuando viene algo inesperado" Jasper le dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"Es Edward, él ha dejado la escuela y se está dirigiéndose hacia nuestro hogar" Alice dijo mientas que sus ojos se enfocaban de nuevo.

"¿Así que Edward los dejó aquí, mientras el hiso su propio camino a casa?" Emmett dijo mientras caminaba con Rosalie.

"Sí, no estoy seguro de cuál fue la causa, pero él es quien tiene las llaves y sin ellas no podemos entrar en el coche, claro que podríamos romper la puerta, pero eso sería llamar demasiado la atención" Dijo Alice.

"Y las llaves de repuesto están en casa" Dijo Jasper.

"¿Si quieren nosotros cuando lleguemos le podemos decir a Esme que venga, para que ella los recoja?" Preguntó Rosalie.

"Tengo una idea que es más rápida" Naruto dijo captando su atención "¿Y si mejor voy al bosque y uso el Hiraishin para llegar a casa, para tomar las llaves y regresar con ellas volviendo a utilizar el Hiraishin"

"¿Hiraishin? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?" Preguntó Rosalie.

"Es un jutsu mi padre creó, perfecciono y se especializó, utilizando sellos papá podía moverse a grandes distancias a velocidades más rápidas que Edward nunca podía correr, una vez leí una historia que había destruido un gran ejército utilizando solo este jutsu " Dijo Naruto.

"Wow, parece una persona con quien no se debe meter, lo llegaste a conocer en persona" Dijo Emmett.

"No en vida, nunca llegué a conocerlo desde que selló Kurama en mí, un corte periodo de tiempo mientras estaba en mi sello y otro durante la guerra, aunque estando en batalla no era fácil llegar a hablar con el" Naruto dijo mientras perdía la sonrisa que por lo general tenía en la cara.

"Creo que sería una buena idea que utilizaras esa habilidad Naruto" Jasper dijo, tratando de cambiar el tema de la familia de Naruto.

"Y definitivamente mucho mejor que esperar hasta que todos se fueran para intentar abrir puerta" Alice añadió, preocupada aun por Naruto, no le gustaba el hecho de perder su hermosa sonrisa.

"Está bien denme unos minutos" Naruto dijo antes de correr hacia el bosque, una vez que él estaba en lo suficientemente profundo, colocó un kunai especial sobre el terreno, para su viaje de regreso, sabía que su padre podría poner los sellos en las personas y los objetos, pero no había avanzado tan lejos, ya que no tenía tanto tiempo trabajando en el jutsu, además sentía como si estuviera engañando al utilizar Kage Bunshins para trabajar en el Jutsu de su padre, entonces ya que tenía todo listo enfoco su chakra, sintiendo el tirón del kunai en su habitación y se teletransportó hacia el centro de la habitación, debajo del Kunai que incrustó en la cabecera, saliendo de su habitación, cuando bajo las escaleras hacia la sala encontró a Esme en su asiento leyendo.

"¡Na-Naruto! ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí y dónde están los otros?" Preguntó Esme.

"Alice tuvo una visión en la que Edward se había ido de la escuela con las llaves del Volvo, así que utilicé una técnica de mi padre creó para teletransportarme a mi habitación y obtener las llaves de repuesto." Dijo Naruto.

"Mmm, eso explicaría por qué Edward llegó solo, las llaves deben estar en el garaje, en el gancho cerca de la puerta." Dijo Esme.

*Edward ¿Me ganó a llegar? Supongo que tenía una ventaja más grande de lo que imaginaba* Pensó el rubio bigotudo "Gracias," dijo Naruto corriendo al garaje, y encontrarlas en el acaparamiento a unas que se parecían a las que Edward tenía y utilizando Hiraishin para aparecer de nuevo en el bosque, saltando entre los árboles, Naruto llegó al lindero del bosque y saltó al suelo, para correr hacia donde Alice y Jasper estaban esperando "Hey chicos, lo siento si los he hecho esperar" Naruto dijo le entregaba a Alice las llaves.

"No fue mucho, Rosalie y Emmett nos dejaros hace sólo un minuto" Jasper respondió al momento Alice abrió el Volvo, en vista de que Alice estaba conduciendo Jasper dejó Naruto en copiloto, no pasó mucho tiempo para llegar a su hogar, ellos caminaron hasta que llegaron a ver a todos ellos, Esme, Edward, Carlisle, Rosalie y Emmett en la sala.

"Oh, bueno que ya llegaron, cuando Edward llegó sin todos ustedes me empecé a preocupar hasta que Esme me dijo Naruto había venido utilizando una de las técnicas de su padre, para recuperar las llaves de repuesto" Dijo Carlisle.

"Lo siento, pero tuve que salir de la escuela, y de su olor tan rápido como fuera posible" Dijo Edward algo ansioso.

"¿De quién es el olor?" Preguntó Alice.

"De la hija del jefe de policías, al parecer, ella está en la clase de Biología Edward y su olor le está afectando peor que cualquier ser humano que ha conocido" Dijo Emmett.

"¿No te dije que no me gusta que vayas a la escuela sin comer? Simplemente sabía que algo así iba a suceder" Dijo Esme.

"¿Creen ustedes, que su olor le este afectando, tenga algo que ver con tu incapacidad para leer su mente?" Preguntó Naruto.

"No lo sabemos, nunca nos hemos encontrado con alguien que Edward no pudiera leer" Dijo Carlisle.

"Todo esto es muy extraño, en primer lugar un Kitsune aparece de una dimensión desconocida en un rayo de luz, segundo que Edward no pueda leer la mente de la hija del jefe de policías, y ahora su olor le está afectando más de lo que debería." Dijo Rosalie.

"Por extraño que pueda ser, vamos a tener que unirnos como una familia y ayudar tanto Edward como lo hicimos Naruto." Dijo Carlisle.

"¿Qué tienen en mente?" Preguntó Jasper.

"Edward ha optado por ir con los Denali, en Alaska, alejarse de Forks por un tiempo" Dijo Carlisle.

"Lo siento, pero creo que sería mejor si yo me valla por un tiempo y dejar que mi cabeza se esclarezca" Edward dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigió a la puerta trasera.

"Espera Edward…" Alice y Naruto gritaron al mismo tiempo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya estaba en plena carrera.

"¿Piensa ese idiota que de verdad algo así se irá si él se escapa?" Preguntó Naruto con irritación.

"Ese es el pensamiento de Edward" Dijo Jasper.

"Él sabe el pensamiento de todos, pero nunca se sabe lo que él está pensando" Rosalie terminó, durante un tiempo quedaron todos tranquilos, hasta que Alice rompió la tensión.

"¿Qué pasa con Naruto en estos momentos?" Preguntó Alice.

"Sí, yo sé que todavía estoy teniendo problemas en la escuela, ¿Pero en qué más necesito ayuda?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Bueno, verás hace poco recibí un paquete de mi viejo amigo Kitsune, en ella había un pergamino y una carta explicando que él no sería capaz de ayudarle por algunos meses, debido a un problema con un vampiro japonés, él envía sus disculpas y desea que utilices el pergamino para que comiences a entrenarte a ti mismo en el control de su transformación" Explico Carlisle.

"¿Qué pasa con mi transformación? El Henge ha estado muy bien, y ha trabajado durante el par de meses" Naruto dijo mientras dejaba caer su transformación.

"No es permanente, idiota." Rosalie exclamó haciendo que las orejas de Naruto cayeran, haciendo que Alice le palmeara la espalda, solo para que Emmett y Jasper se rieran de rubio.

"Estoy sorprendido no se haya transformado en la escuela todavía" Dijo Esme.

"En realidad lo hiso, uno de los oídos de Naruto reapareció durante el almuerzo y para ocultarlo Alice sacó Naruto entre ella y sus..." Jasper comenzó, sólo para Alice le interrumpiera.

"Muy bien, ¡ya lo entendieron!" Alice gritó por la vergüenza y al parecer ella no era la única, a su lado, Naruto estaba tan rojo como un tomate al momento de recordar ese día, así como Jasper había dicho durante la comida una de las orejas de Naruto se había hecho visible y con el fin de ocultar la oreja mientras Naruto volvía a aplicar el Henge, Alice había tirado la cabeza y el rostro de Naruto entre sus pechos, ahora bien, aunque ambos abiertamente negarían, ambos disfrutaron de la sensación en esa experiencia.

"¿Qué tiene de malo pequeña Alice? ¿Pensé que habías disfrutado con tener a Naruto entre sus pechos?" Emmett bromeó.

Alice, en ese momento, se enfureció y habría atacado a Emmett por vergüenza, si no fuera por tres de las colas de Naruto que la envolvieron alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos, sosteniéndola en su lugar.

"Naruto déjame ir, para que yo pueda demostrar mi hermano… justo lo que se está mereciendo" Alice dijo volviéndose hacia el rubio, quien le dejaba cierta comodidad al estar entre ellas, díganme quien no disfrutaría de tres hermosas colas esponjosas, serian buenas almohadas para descansar o dormir, claro que Alice no tenía la necesidad pero tampoco no se negaría de tenerlas a alrededor de ella.

"No Alice" Expreso tranquilamente "Porque yo seré quien se encargue del idiota" Naruto dijo en el momento que desenvolvía sus colas alrededor de Alice para su decepción, y comenzó a acechar a Emmett.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién dice que usted tiene la habilidad para asumir todo esto?" Preguntó Emmett, tomando sus mangas mostrando sus músculos.

"Yo hago". Naruto dijo que aparece detrás de Emmett, presionando un kunai en su cuello, a pesar de que sabía que era inútil contra su piel dura.

"Muy bien ustedes dos, ya es suficiente, este no es el momento para nosotros estar luchando" Dijo Esme.

"En realidad Esme, creo que podría ser una buena idea dejar que Naruto luche con Emmett, Jasper y Edward cuando regrese, nosotros todavía no sabemos lo que plenamente capaz de hacer Naruto" Dijo Carlisle.

"Ni siquiera yo lo sé, mi fusión con Kurama pudo haber cambiado algo más que mi apariencia física." Naruto dijo retirando el kunai lejos de Emmett.

"Es por eso que una vez que Edward regrese tendremos que dejar a Naruto enfrentarse contra los tres de sus hermanos, pero por ahora sería mejor si continúa centrándose en su trabajo de la escuela y estudiar el pergamino en su tiempo libre" Carlisle dijo en el momento que la entrega Naruto dicho objeto.

"Gracias Carlisle" Naruto dijo mientras tomaba el Pergamino, estaba a punto de abrirlo, cuando Alice le agarró de la mano.

"Vamos Naruto, es el momento de trabajar en la tarea." Alice dijo tirando de él hacia arriba, siendo sinceros ella realmente no se preocupaba por hacer la tarea; ella sólo quería ser capaz de pasar tanto tiempo con Naruto, cuanto más tiempo pasaban juntos, más fuerte era el sentimiento cada uno sentía por él otro.

Al llegar del cuarto, Alice se dejó caer en la cama en derrota "Me hubieras dejado golpearlo Naruto" Alice dijo mientras miraba al rubio.

Este se limitó al alzar una ceja "Sabes que lo hacen solo para molestarte verdad".

"Lo sé" Expreso la pequeña vampiro malhumoradamente.

El kitsune no pudo contener su risa mientras observaba a la chica lanzar un lindo puchero "Entonces donde empezamos" Dijo el rubio tomando su cuaderno de notas.

Alice tímidamente se acercó al rubio y jalando de su manga le llamo la atención "¿Puedo?" Señalando las colas esponjosas que bailaban detrás de el.

Naruto con una sonrisa asintió con la cabeza, las flexibles colas del chico, abrazaron a la joven vampiro, ese tratamiento ya era como un ritual entre ellos, tomando a la chica entre la cintura la acerco a él y juntos iniciaron sus labores escolares, aunque claro, que ambos no se quejarían si tuvieran más tarea, si eso significaría estar juntos.

El resto del día para todos se fue normalmente. Esme preparó la cena, mientras que Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y seguían ayudando al rubio junto con los Kage Bunshins, después de la cena, Naruto continuó estudiando con Alice, antes dispersar sus Kage Bunshins, desmayándose por el estrés mental de más. Alice sonrió cuando eso sucedió, llevó a Naruto a su cama donde ella le metió adentro y tomando una decisión audaz al besar a Naruto en la frente, lo dio resultado en una verdadera sonrisa en la cara de Naruto, antes de que ella salió de su habitación, para irse a la suya, donde comenzó a trabajar en un proyecto secreto durante toda la noche.

* * *

**Notas:**

**Por fin puedo publicar, realmente ya había extrañado escribir de nuevo, pero que se puede hacer.**

**En estos momentos ya voy a empezar a centrarme más en los libros de crepúsculo, para poder hacer las modificaciones correspondientes, y alterar algunos de los sucesos.**


End file.
